Fruits Basket meets Inuyasha!
by Ty the-half-wolf-demon28
Summary: This is a laugh out loud comedy of my 2 favorite shows. This is a year later and it is also a desision of romance.. an: please review and it gets better...not very long, easy to read for those that hate reading tiny print.
1. New Portal

**Fruits Basket meets Inuyasha**

**Chaptar 1**

**"Damn Dog"**

**Authors note: I know you want to get to the story but, here's a lil laugh anyways.**

**I disclaim all of these characters...**

**Kyo: "Get on with it and shut up!"**

**Thats not nice... cryes**

**It's been a year since Kyo revealed his true form. Tohru fell in love with both Kyo and Yuki, making this very hard. The battle rages on against cat and mouse... but what if there was a stubborn dog in the picture?**

**"God damnit, Kagome! Why must you always screw everything up!" Inuyasha barked.**

**"Inuyasha, shut up! Since the well has been destroyed, we have a chance to find a new one, that may lead back home." Kagome yelled.**

**"So nieve..." Inuyasha mumbled.**

**"SIT!"**

**"Oww..." (shivers in pain)**

**Kagome found a new well, just by a deserted shrine.**

**"Hey, where's Shippo?" inuyasha asked.**

**Since the last year, Miroku and Sango got married and was starting a family. Shippo was now under their supervision.**

**"Right here!" Shippo said, running to the old shrine. He was holding honeysuckle and herbs to snack on.**

**"Drop that crap and lets try out this well." Inuyasha was very impationt (sorry, bad speller) today.**

**Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo held hands and jumped in.**

**Indeed it was a portal... but to where?**

**"Kyo! Yuki!" Tohru called.**

**They were visiting her absent mother's grave, and she went to go pick flowers behind the old shrine to put on the grave.**

**She had finished picking her flowers, and wanted them to see the beautiful bauquet. (ha! i can spell bauquet!)**

**Kyo and Yuki ran behind the shrine and yuki said in alarn, "Ms. Honda... are you alright?"**

**"Yes! Sorry to cause a curuption... I just wanted to show you the flowers." Tohru said innocently.**

**"Well, don't wake the dead, will ya?" Kyo replyed bitterly.**

**"Ms. Honda, watch out for that old well... It might collapse and you would be injured." Yuki said, seeing she was leaning on an old well.**

**"Oh," Tohru said, taking a few steps away from it, "Thank you, Yuki."**

**Kyo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.**

**BOOM! CRASH! PLOP!**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were flung out of the well, and landed on the ground.**

**"Ahhh! Somebody help! We need 911! We need the parametics! we need-- ahhh!" Tohru said, practicly going insane.**

**"Where are we?" Shippo said, rubbing his sore head.**

**"Diddo..." Inuyasha said, as they all stood up.**

**"What big eyes they have here..." Kagome pointed out. (hahaha fruba has HUGE eyes)**

**"Where did you come from?" Yuki asked.**

**"Yeah, how the heck did you come out of the well... and whats with the ears and huge sword?" Kyo scoffed.**

**Tohru looked at Inuyasha's ears and rubbed them.**

**"Wow... What cute ears you have."**

**"BACK OFF!" Inuyasha yelled blushing.**

**Tohru burst into tears. Yuki put his arms around her and yelled,**

**"What was that for!"**

**Kyo growled and started fighting inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to whip out his sword but, kyo yelled,**

**"What! YOU HAVE TO USE A SWORD! YOU WIMP!"**

**Inuyasha growled yelling, "BLADES OF BLOO- !"**

**"SIT BOY!"**

**Inuyasha crashed into the ground.**

**"How-?" Tohru gasped...**


	2. Survival Of The Fittest

**Chaptar 2**

**"Survival of the fittest"**

**Im so sorry everyone! I wrote this in MAY and now im trying to complete it in AUGUST. Oh well, better late then never, right?**

**"Shut up already! I'm sick of you NEVER shutting up!" Kyo covered his kitty ears and was very grumpy from being stuck to my computar for four months.**

**sigh lets start the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha picked himself off the ground, obviously annoyed.**

**Kyo pointed and laughed, "I can't BE-live you get bossed around by HER!"**

**Kagome coldly glared and said, "What!" She started to run towards him to knock him down, but inuyasha beat her to the punch.**

**"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID MONGRUEL!" Kyo yelled, while his arms and legs thrashed around trying to kick the dog demon off.**

**"NEVERRRRRR," Inuyasha said, "I LIKE TO EAT KITTY-CATS!"**

**"NOOOOO!" Kyo howled clawing at the ground.**

**"THATS ENOUGH!" Kagome and Tohru yelled at the same time.**

**Yuki just stared with Shippou, while they sat on a log watching the comotion.**

**"They are just juvinille idiots that should be ashamed for their ignorance and stupidity." Yuki said to no one in particular.**

**Kyo turned his attension to the rat-boy and yelled, "Why you little creep!" **

**Yuki turned and ran, along with shippou who didnt want to be trampled. Kyo followed and chased after him, with inuyasha running after Kyo.**

**"So let me get this straight," Kagome said to Tohru. "the dog is chasing the cat, the cat is chasing the rat, and the fox is also running away from the cat and dog?"**

**"Survival of the fittest." Tohru said flattly.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**DINNER TIME**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**While Inuyasha dogs-down his steak, Kyo picks at his fish, Yuki sips his artichoke soup, Shippou rips savagely at his rabbit meat, and Kagome and Tohru eat like normal human beings... The wind starts to quicken it's travel...**

**"BURRRRRRRRRRRRPP!" Inuyasha picks his teeth.**

**Kagome, Tohru, and Yuki have their jaws hanging from shock.**

**"INUYASHA!" Kagome whisper scolded.**

**Shippou starts rolling on the floor from laughter, while Kyo cracks a smile.**

**"What?" Inuyasha says innocently.**

**"Of coarse dogs have no manners... along with cats." Yuki glanced at Kyo with his elbows on the table with fish sauce on his shirt.**

**"Excuse m-?" **

**"Your excused." Yuki cut him off.**

**Kyo's boiling point was only a milimeter away, and he wanted to impress Tohru, so he said nothing.**

**Kagome and Tohru giggled lightly.**

**Shippou was getting bored with no attension so he finally said, "So... What is this dimension of your world called?"**

**Tohru and Kyo looked confused, but Yuki had the same face he always has... flat.**

**"Well, where did you come from?" Yuki said, like he really didnt care.**

**"I came from Present Tokyo, Japan," Kagome answered. "But, Inuyasha and Shippou are from Fuedal Japan."**

**"Interesting." "Wha?" "Hmm..." The fruba trio said at once.**

**(A/N- It doesnt say where fruba is from so pleaseee dont go off on me cuz i dont know where they are from. all i do is watch the show... calm down.)**

**"We are from Knubah, Japan... You live across the country from us." Tohru said like she was admitting a dark secret.**

**"crap..." Inuyasha said under his breath. He could get there very fast, but he didnt know how to get there. It was easy in Fuedal Japan, cuz everyone had heard of a demon... but the present?**

**"So... are you from the Sohma family? Are you apart of the zodiac?... wait... Shugure is the dog..." Tohru's voice trailed off.**

**"Uh, NO! I'm half dog demon, duh." Inuyasha said cockilly**

**Tohru tilted her head, "I thought demons were bad...?"**

**Inuyasha smirked, "I AM! I WILL CONTROL THE WORL-!" Inuyasha was pounded to the ground. "Kagome..." He growled.**

**"Not only are you rude...," Yuki put his hand up to his chin, like he was examining him. "but, your crazy too."**

**"I'M NOT CR-" -BOOM!- "owww..."**

**"The point is that inuyasha and shippou are demons. We are trying to get them both back to fuedal Japan and to get me to Tokyo..." Kagome said.**

**"Well, We will help." Tohru decided.**

**"What! Who helped you make that decision!" Kyo yelled.**

**Tohru ignored his whining.**

**"Let's get started." Kagome and Tohru were probubly going to be the only ones to be friends.**


	3. Well, My God

**Chaptar 3**

**"Well, my god."**

**Hello! im back in buisness! Thank you to you who replyed: ida, Backwards Beauty, Pixiepuff101, Jasane-chan, and Blackrosegem. I practically run on these responses!**

**"Why do we have to go through this EVERY chaptar?" Kyo was annoyed.**

**cuz i just want to-**

**"Whatever. You bore me. How do these idiots keep reading?" **

**THEY ARE NOT IDIOTS! ...their my friends.**

**"Like you have an-"**

**I have the power to strike you with lightening if you like, kyo.**

**"C-carry on..."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After walking for what seemed like forever, they had only walked 3 miles.**

**"So...thirsty...can't...walk...any...longer..." Shippou panted dragging himself on the ground.**

**"Could you shut up! We have only been walking for like 3 minutes." Inuyasha growled.**

**"More like 3 years." Kyo sourly commented.**

**Kagome was so stressed out and so frustrated she was an inch away from insanity.**

**"No food," Kagome said quietly. "No water... no bed... no pillows... no make up... NO CUTESY WINSEY PLAY TIME BUNNYKINS! NOOOOOOO!"**

**"Ms. Hiragashi, you will be home soon... calm down." Yuki flatly stated. (sorry but i forget kagomes last name, so i guessed...)**

**"BUT I WANT MY CUTESY WINSEY PLAY TIME BUNNYKINS! WAAAAA!" Kagome sat down and kicked around like a 2 year old.**

**"Oh, Brother." Kyo whined.**

**"Where art thou?" Shippou giggled at his joke.**

**"That was so cheesy, I cant even stand it." Kyo hissed.**

**Shippou's face swelled and he started crying. "Kachokes for breathgo-may! sob Ke-yo sob is be-in me-ee-an sob to meeee!" **

**"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**BONK! Inuyasha hit shippou on top of the head and the swelling bump grew.**

**"WAAAAAAAA!" Shippou and Kagome both bawled.**

**"Well, my god." Yuki stood staring at them all.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**11:48pm**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'm hungry." Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kyo all said at the same time; while Yuki thought it but didnt say it out loud.**

**Kagome and Tohru stiffened. They didnt want to cook, and they were on the edge of loseing their minds. Kagome turned around on her heel, pursed her lips, and hissed, "Well, I guess that's your problem, isn't it?"**

**They were all speechless.**

**"I'll go find berries." Yuki quickly said; one of the first sentences he had said all day.**

**"I'll get a fire started." Inuyasha said quickly.**

**"I'll catch some meat." Kyo said just as quickly.**

**"I'llgetsomewater!" Shippou said as he ran.**

**"uh.. I'll...," Tohru inched away. "help Yuki!" Then she ran.**

**"Hmmm...," Kagome thought to herself. "Peace and quiet, atlast." Kagome sat on the ground and leaned against a tree.**

**PLOP!**

**An acorn hit the top of her head and she looked up to see a squirl.**

**A grin crossed her face and she licked her lips.**

**"Here... squirly, squirly, squirly..." She cooed menicefully.**

**gulp! The squirl swallowed and ran further up the tree.**

**"You little-" Kagome started climbing and she almost got up to the squirl when... CRACK! **

**The branch broke.**

**She fell until a bottom branch got caught on her mini skirt.**

**"AGH! HELP!" She screamed with out much destress. It was more of a tired scream.**

**Kyo heard the cry and ran to who ever was screaming.**

**"Ummm... Is there a reason why your mooning me?" Kyo asked Kagome, seeing the girl stuck in the tree by her mini skirt and her thong was clear to anyone standing under or behind her.**

**Blushing, Kagome tryed to push down the skirt but the branch ripped threw the back, pulling up the back of the mini skirt.**

**"NO! I just... got stuck in the tree... Can you help or not?" Kagome said impatiently.**

**"I can...," Kyo got an evil look on his face. "But, you have to kiss me first..."**

**"WHAT!" Kagome screamed with much more force.**

**"You heard me." **

**"sigh fine. But why me? I thought you liked Tohru." Kagome was trying to stall till Tohru or someone came.**

**"I do. But, you mooning me just turned me on."**

**"I DIDNT MOON YOU!"**

**"You promise that you will kiss me when I bring you down?" He was definetly pushing it.**

**"sure. whatever."**

**Kyo climbed the tree with expertise, unhooked her shirt, and put her over his shoulder when he brought her down to the ground.**

**"Okay... where's my kiss?" Kyo grinned.**

**"uh..." **

**Kyo leaned in quickly and kissed her. It was weird. She should feel terrible for what she was doing. But then she kept kissing him... "It feels... good." Then they heard twigs crack...**

**A/N- HAHA! Cliffhanger. R&R to find out what happens next!**


	4. Why a Airhead?

**Chaptar 4**

**"Why pick a airhead?"**

**HELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO! OMG, this story isnt only 4 ur entertainment, but i luv it too! I love writing this story, and just to let you know, I'm writing at 10:35pm. I'm risking being grounded for you guys!**

**"Wa, wa, wa. 'I'm gonna be in trouble 4 all of you and i dedicate this to ME!' " Kyo critisized and lied.**

**That is NOT true!**

**"Is soooooo! And why the hell did you make me a pervert!"**

**Shut up, Kyo. Or I'll SMITE YOU!**

**"!whimper!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Kagome?" Inuyasha was heart broken.**

**"I-I'm sorry. But it was really Kyo's fa-" kagome said quickly.**

**"I know I saw the whole thing... and I didn't know you wore green thongs..." Inuyasha smirked.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared.**

**"I'll kill you, cat! I will!" Inuyasha shook his fist.**

**"Come and get me, dog!" Kyo started to run.**

**"Here we go again." Yuki sighed.**

**-Inuyasha chases Kyo up the tree-**

**"You Bastard! Get down here!" Inuyasha threated.**

**"BITE ME!" Kyo yelled.**

**"WITH PLEASURE!" Growled Inuyasha.**

**"BOYS! STOP YELLING!" Tohru yelled.**

**Kagome sat down with her head in her hands.**

**"What an idiot." Kagome told Shippou.**

**"Yup." Shippou blew a bubble with the gum he found under a park bench.**

**Kagome found out he wasn't kidding when he said that he grabbed the gum under the nasty bench.**

**"Ewwww..." Kagome face pinched and she turned her attension back to the 3 idiots yelling and Yuki watching from the side lines, just like Shippou and herself.**

**"God, you guys can't get along for 5 hours. It's just impossible." Yuki left to the woods, not caring if he got lost.**

**He came to a river. He splashed his face and felt someone else's presence.**

**"Hello, rat boy." The mysterious figure said. Yuki looked up to she a beautiful woman. She had huge, purple, Fruba eyes. She had massive, long, wild purple hair with a pretty blue jeweled pin in her hair. Her skin was fair and her voice was soft like Yuki's. She had a long blue satin gown, that splitted down from her right hip all the way down the side of her leg; holding it together was a zigzagging string, making a diamond pattren on her hip down to her shin.**

**"Wha-what do you know of me?" Yuki stuttered stiffening.**

**She laughed and tilted her head and batted her eyes once.**

**"I know that you are like me..." She said like it was a common fact.**

**"Bu-but I'm from the zodiac." He was blinking more than usual and he was blushing.**

**"What are you talking about? I was a creation from a doctor-like man." She said like the zodiac had never fazed her.**

**"You mean a scientist?" Yuki was getting interested.**

**No answer came from her.**

**"How did you know that I was part rat?" Yuki accused.**

**"Your posture. Your tone. Your hatred of the cat." She answered simply.**

**"You SPYED on me?" At this point he didnt care how stunningly beautiful she was.**

**"I don't know of this spying you speak of." She blinked confused. Obviously she didnt get the education that she desparetley needed.**

**"Okay... so why are you trying to talk to me?" He asked. Usually he would have used him advance vocabulary, but he was trying to let her understand.**

**"I sensed you. I live out here."**

**"Where did you get the wardrobe?"**

**"WHY ALL THESE STUPID QUESTIONS!" She yelled; which was like a really loud whisper.**

**"Sorry... One. Last. Question. What is your name?" He asked.**

**"Lakiatsu, but I used Lakia as a short name." Lakia said simply.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuki brought Lakia to the group of morans.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hello, everyone." Lakia said to everyone yelling.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha were yelling at Tohru and Kyo, while Shippou was hung upside-down my his left foot by a tree.**

**"First Kagome now me... Ooooooooooooooohhhh KYYYYYOOOO!" Shippou said in a sing songy voice.**

**"EVERYONE!" Yuki yelled, probubly louder than he had ever probubly yelled before.**

**"WHAT!" Everyone yelled, turning around to see who was yelling.**

**"Whoa, mama." Kyo, Inuyasha, and Shippou said at the gorgeous woman.**

**Kagome and Tohru both slapped the dog and cat upside the head.**

**"Hello." Lakia said quietly.**

**Kyo raced to her and said, "Would you like to meet me behind the tree at 9:00pm?" Kyo asked, pervily.**

**"Huh?" She asked "Why?"**

**"Kyo turned to Yuki, "Why pick a airhead?" **

**Yuki glared, along with the 2 other jealous girls.**

**A/N- HAHAHA! another cliffhanger! again, I run on r&r's so pleaseeee r&r.**


	5. You'll Be Mine

**Chaptar 5**

**"You'll Be Mine."**

Hi, everyone! Just to tell you that I know i have alot of chaptars, but please read and review. Also, just to tell you, I'm only going to have 7 chaptars. You can raise it to 8, 9, 10 and + if you review!

"Oh, now your bribing the people. Thats nice." Kyo said sarcastically.

It's not a bribe! I just want people who apreaciate it to respond!

"Whatever."

"Your such a bastard." Inuyasha and Yuki said at the same time.

"Hey! This is my space to critisise!" Kyo whined.

"Too late.. hehehe." Yuki and Inuyasha charged for Kyo.

"START THE STORY! START IT BEFORE I'M KILLED!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lakia reached for Inuyasha's ears, but Kagome stopped her hand in midair.

" 'Cuse me!" Kagome growled.

"Your excused." Lakia had no idea that Kagome was being mean.

"Come with me." Yuki grabbed Lakia and swept her away from her danger (Kagome.).

He dragged her into the woods to speak with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE

"Why does he get to have fun?" Kyo moped.

"What do you mean, 'fun'?" Tohru asked.

"He's gettin laid." Kyo smirked.

"WHAT!" Tohru ran into the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------

YUKI AND LAKIA

"Lakia, please listen to me. Don't listen to any of them. Your safe here." Yuki tried to sound serious, but he was just bored.

"Your leaving me out here!" She screamed.

"Well... we are traveling to Tokyo." He said plainly.

"GAHHHHHHH!" She grabbed his foot and flipped him in a 180 and he hit the ground. Than she turned to the right and made him go face first again.

"PLEASE NOT THE FACE!" He begged.

"GAHHHHHHH!" She turned to the left and SLAM!

"I GET THE LADIES WITH THIS FACE!" He whined.

Than, he kicked her with his other foot and she fell ontop of him.

"YUKI! DON'T DO IT!" Tohru didn't belive Kyo, but she wanted to make sure that that girl would not do anything to him.

Tohru paused and saw Lakia laying all over Yuki.

"-gasp-" That was all that came from Tohru.

"It's not what it looks like!" Yuki screamed.

Lakia realized what Tohru was talking about. "Oh, honey," She said suductively. "let me do it for you." She unbuttoned his shirt, like she hadn't known Tohru was there.

Tohru ran back into the clearing with tears pouring down her cheeks.

Kyo opened his arms and embraced her and let her cry on his shoulder. "Hmm... this is my passage way into her pants." He thought.

"Kyo, I always knew you were there for me." Tohru sobbed.

He rubbed her back... then started to drift lower...

"Okie Dokie, I think thats enough." Kagome pulled them apart.

"This is way to old for me to see..." Shippou said.

Inuyasha growled to himself, "Why didn't I think of that one?"

Inuyasha turned slowly and quickly grabbed Kagome. "You know I'm always here for you." and he did the same with his hands.

"Inuyasha... SIT!" BOOM! Inuyasha's face was planted into the ground. Yet, Kagome blushed, wishing he could have held her for a second longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

LAKIA AND YUKI

"I cant belive you did that!" Yuki yelled in outrage.

"What?" She asked.

He stook with his shirt off and his pant buckle undone. He managed to escape when she almost got to the underwear.

"You ruined my relationship..." He stopped and thought about what he said.

"You never had a relationship with her... have you?" She crept closer.

All he did was stand there in shock, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry," She whispered. "You'll be mine." Than, she pushed him to the ground...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- HAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! Yes, I luv to make you wait 4 more... Muhahaha! Yes this chaptar was more of a drama, but next chaptar is LOL funny. remember... r&r or it will stop immediatly at the 7th chaptar.


	6. The New Yuki

**Chaptar.. what is it?.. oh yeah! Chaptar 6. (hehe)**

**"The girl Yuki."**

Tohru kept snuggling next to Kyo on the side of the dirt road.

"I'm sorry if we are delaying the trip." Tohru managed to say in between sobs.

"We're sorry too." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Inuyasha! Stop being so rude!" Kagome yelled, with not much force i might add.

"Whaaaat? Me? Rude? Impossible." Inuyasha sat himself on the ground.

Kagome sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?" The Inu stared at her like she was a crack addict.

"Sitting."

"On my lap?"

"Fine, if you want me to mo-" Kagome started to stand.

"NO! YOU CAN STAY!" Inuyasha grabbed her waist and sat her down firmly and wouldn't loosen his grip.

"But, I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome whined.

"YOU WILL NOT GO TO THE BATHROOM!" He yelled a little embarrassed.

"What? Wh-" Kagome stopped when she felt something like a thick stick, poking her thigh.

Inuyasha started to turn red and pushed her off fast and ran for the bathroom at the same speed.

"Hehehe...hmmm.." Kagome rubbed her arm nervously.

"What was that all about?" Shippou asked.

"You'll find out when your older." Kyo answered.

Tohru and Shippou both had the same twisted confused faces.

"Come on, your CONFUSED?" Kyo said to Tohru.

"Huh?"

Kyo whispered in her ear.

"Oh.." Tohru blushed at her ignorance.

"Thanks, Kyo!" Kagome yelled angerly at Kyo. "Roll over!"

"Whaaat?" Kyo and Tohru said together.

"I was trying to see if it would work on Kyo..."

"No, it's Scratch-" Tohru was cut off.

"MEOW!" Kyo plummeted into the ground. "Thanks alot."

"Sorry!-Sorry!-I-didnt-mean-to!-I-mean-I-really-am-sorry-Kyo!-Do-you-want-me-to-make-soup-or-" Her super fast ramblings were cut off by Kyo putting a finger to her lips.

"I'm okay, forget it." Kyo thought she finally calmed down then she hyped back up again.

"Nonononono!itsnotokimeanitsawfulofmetodothattoyouandyoudeserveabigfeastwithchickenandporkandlamband-" Tohru went lightspeed.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo, Shippou, and Kagome yelled.

"Sorry." She whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------

YUKI AND LAKIA

"So, Yuki, How'd you like it?" She zipped up her dress.

He came back to cansiousness (sp?), since she knocked him out by pressing her finger hard on the back of his neck.

"You freakin raped me!" Yuki yelled. His hands were tied to the tree, and his legs were tied to a bush. He was pitched like a tent. He was wearing nothing and he didn't know where she put his clothes.

He kept struggling but she just looked at his like he was a pathetic rat in a mouse trap.

"Well, rat boy, didn't you know you shouldn't talk to strangers?" Than she made a quick exit, back into the dark woods.

"HELP ME! SOME ONE!"

--------------------------------------------------------

OUT OF THE WOODS, AND BY THE DIRT ROAD.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up a cry for help.

Inuyasha was back from the bathroom after 20 mins.

"No." Everyone said exept Kyo and Inuyasha.

"Damn, It's that Rat being a baby. He probubly stepped on a pinecone." Kyo scoffed.

"Yuki's in trouble?" Tohru got up and ran into the woods.

"Tohru! Come back!" Kyo yelled after her but she ignored him.

"Why does he get all her attension?" Kyo mumbled and ran at lightspeed after her.

"We're going too." Kagome got on his back and Inuyasha ran while he whined. "Shippou, stay with my (overly large) backpack!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

IN DA WOODS

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki! Yuki! Where are you!" Tohru stopped when she saw Yuki... fully exposed.

"Oh my god." Kyo said flattly and covered his eyes and turned around.

"Yuki..." Her voice trailed off. She took off her jacket and laid it ontop of... him.

"Tohru.. she-" Yuki gasped.

"I can tell... just don't tell me." Tohru started trying to unravel the knots, wondering where that frail girl learned to tie knots like that.

Inuyasha and Kagome got there. "Ohmigawd." Kagome said quickly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Tohru and sliced the ropes with 2 swift swipes of his arm.

Yuki got up and shivered and they walked back to the dirt road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her backpack and gave yuki a girls top that said, "You gotta love that I'm a brunette." and a black micromini and a pink thong. (a/n- imagine, yuki in a pink top, black mini skirt and pink g string!)

"Sorry, thats all I had." Kagome tried not to laugh.

"Thats okay Ms. Takahashi." Yuki replyed.

Inuyasha and Kyo were laughing and holding their sides when they saw the sight of a Girl Yuki.


	7. Pervorino VS Muttboy

Chaptar 7

Pervorino v.s Muttboy

Ahlow, peoples. (as u can see Ahlow is hello... for u slow people...)

"Huh?" Kyo scracthed his kitty ear.

-sigh- ur so annoying. Why do i have to deal with you every chaptar?

"Cuz no one understands what your saying." He said smuggly.

Shut up, Kyo. Or I'll strangle you with duct tape.

"Where the heck did that come from? I'm a little scared of your imagination there..." Kyo shivers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"We HAVE to get on the road again!" Inuyasha stomped his foot impatiently.

"On the road again... i cant just wait to get on the road again..." Shippou sang to himself.

"Shut up!" Kyo and Inuyasha yelled.

They finally started walking into Tokyo's direction. They had about 30 more miles to go. It would take atleast 3 more days, but if they didn't pick up the pace, they could be gone for weeks.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Shippou cried.

"Men. So stupid." Yuki critisized.

"Umm... Yuki... Your a guy..." Tohru and Kagome sared at the cross dressing dude like he was as high as a plane.

"I- i know that." He lied, pulling on his micromini.

"I'm hungry." Kyo whined.

"Get over it, cat." Inuyasha growled.

"Shove it, dog." Kyo hissed.

"I think you both are idiots." Yuki said.

"SHUT UP RAT!" Inu and Kyo said together.

"WAAAAAAAAA! Don't you care about my feelings anymore!" Yuki cried like a girl.

"Yuki..." Kagome and Tohru looked concerned and shivered like Yuki could become affected to the attire.

---------------------------------------------

10:00pm

---------------------------------------------

"OKAY! DINNER TIME!" Tohru and Kagome yelled.

"Noooooo! Leek soup!" Yelled Kyo.

Yuki slapped him upside the head and Kyo tried to restrain himself, but it was very hard.

"Yum." Inuyasha made a twisted face and sat where a bowl of leek soup sat before him.

"I like it, Kagome." Shippou said, with his usual, fake emthusiastic self.

"Thank you, Shippou." Tohru answered for her. Tohru was the one that made it when Kagome went and got the leeks.

Everyone sat in a circle with their empty bowls in front of them. They ate it all. Every nasty bland bite of it.

"I have to get my dishwashing liquid for the dishes." Kagome said getting up to her super huge (i mean, stevie wonder could even see this thing.) back pack. It sounded very suspicious so inuyasha crept behind to see what she was doing.

Her head was inside the thing like she was desprately raking through a pile of hay for a needle.

Inuyasha heard a crunching sound. "Whatcha doin?" Inuyasha already knew with his amasing sense of smell.

"Uh.. nothing." Her head was inside the bag and her voice was muffled.

Inuyasha pushed her to the side, revealing a bag of chips.

"YOU HAD GOOD FOOD WHILE WE HAD TO EAT SLOP!" Kyo yelled, seeing the evidence.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled with him.

"Well... I was still hungry." She said. She had greese all over her hands and mouth.

"Well, I guess so since there are only crumbs left!" Inuyasha lifted the bag and poured the remains in his mouth.

"Hey! Why do you get the crumbs!" Kyo yelled.

"Cuz I'm too sexy for you, my cat." Inuyasha sang in a deep voice. (a/n- if u can remember, im too sexy 4 my cat was in the song)

"That's not funny, dog!" Kyo hissed.

"And, you both should be out of my territory, mutt!" Growled a familair voice, coming from the woods.

"Koga?" Kagome asked the bushes and trees.

Koga revealed himself. "Ah, yes sweet Kagome. I, Koga, am here for you now. Let me take you away from this dog, and get to your destination quicker than mutt can, over there." Koga said, looking at Inuyasha.

"You know we are traveling?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but I just wanted to make a fine entrance." Koga said.

"No, it's called stalking!" Inuyasha growled.

"'Fine entrance'? What about when Yuki was in help or when i got stuck in the tree!" Kagome shouted.

"Ah, yes. The tree part was a fine specticale indeed." Koga said pervishly.

"Leave! Ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha's face turned red with anger.

"I can run faster than you..." Koga said to Inuyasha when he was also mentioning the convienince of Kagome getting there quicker.

"Well, your almost as bad as Miroku!" Inuyasha growled. He missed his best friend dearly.

"Well, we would get there faster if I go with Ko-" Kagome was cut off.

"YOUR NOT TRAVELIN WITH PERVORINO AS LONG AS I'M AROUND!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I can make an arrangement so that your not." Koga smirked.

"Pervorino v.s. Muttboy." Shippou muttered to himself and giggled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Ahlow again! Hoped you loved the story so far!


	8. Truth Or Dare

**Chaptar 8**

**Truth or Dare?**

**Yes. This is chaptar 8. Be happy. Today I'm being bitter and annoyed. So-**

**"God, shut up!" Kyo hissed, like usual.**

**SHUT UP YOU UGLY CAT!**

**"I'm not ugly. Your friend... Amber likes me doesnt she?" Kyo smirked. **

**Your sick. Plus, I'm really annoyed today, so don't get on my bad side cat.**

**"Ha! What are you going to do? Strike me with-" He stopped and shivered.**

**-Big grin on my face-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha clenched his fists and planted his feet into the soil. He wanted to rip the wolf right open. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's fist and pulled her gracefully next to him. **

**"Inuyasha! Your so mean to me and so-" Kagome was cut off.**

**"Oh, shut up. You know you like it. Plus, this mangy wolf is just tryin to get a alphaess to be officially alpha." Inuyasha growled.**

**"That's not true! I love Kagome!" Koga protested.**

**"No, you love Kagome's mini skirts and way to tight shirts." Inuyasha said, knowing that he liked the same thing, but acting like he had never even thought about it.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.**

**"So?" Koga put his hands on his hips.**

**"Thats wrong!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"So? I'm nice to Kagome!"**

**"No! I'm nice to Kagome." Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "How about you sit over there some where while real men fight." Inuyasha pointed to Shippou making flower bracelets.**

**"Hmph." Kagome pouted and sat on the ground next to the sissy fox demon.**

**"Kagome! Look what I made for you!" Shippou held up a daisy bracelet in the air.**

**"That's so nice Shipp-"**

**A wild boar ran through the clearing to the bracelet and swallowed it whole, while it ran past them.**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shippou screamed as the boar ate his sissy creation.**

**"Don't worry Shippou, you'll make another one." Kagome said, encouragingly.**

**"-sniff- ok -sniff-" Shippou waddled toward more daiseys and started tieing them together.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"DO WRENCHED BASTARD! YOU CAN'T STEAL KAGOME!" Koga and Inuyasha had been fighting for 26 mins and 45 seconds. Kagome had them on her stop watch.**

**"Can we leave?" Kyo whined.**

**"HELL NO!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"Kagome's mine!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"Mine!" **

**"Mine!"**

**"No, mine dammit!" **

**The fight kept going on till it was a bicker.**

**It was 10 pm and the both sat on the ground whispering to each other,**

**"Mine."**

**"She's mine you bastard."**

**Back and forth till they were fighting in their sleep.**

**"-snore- go home mangy -snore- wolf"**

**"Go away you mutt -snore-"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**The gang got up and headed out, tip-toeing away from Koga's sleeping place.**

**They walked till 1:00pm and everyone stopped at a town called, "Karaymani".**

**"Konichiwa." A woman with purple hair and pale beautiful skin said. She was working a hotel and didn't seem to care about Kyo and Inuyasha's ears.**

**"YOU!" Yuki yelled. His voice was a bit higher than usual.**

**"Hello, Yuki." It was Lakia.**

**"You rapist! I'll get you locked up so fast that your-" Yuki was cut off.**

**"Head will spin? I think I already made your pants spin." She made an evil small smile.**

**"You bitch!" Tohru yelled. She never cussed. Ever.**

**"Me? a bitch? Never, Tohru honey." Lakia said.**

**"You know my name?" Tohru was surprised.**

**"WEll, Yuki was yelling for you wasn't he?" She smiled but her eyes glinted with evil.**

**"Come on guys, lets go." YUki growled and they walked out of the weird hotel.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**They walked for another mile. **

**"I'm so tired. How much longer?" Kagome asked.**

**Inuyasha put his ear to the ground.**

**"By our pace, 5 more days." Inuyasha sighed and sat on the ground.**

**"Ugh! God!" Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and put her head on his shoulder.**

**"Hey, I have a good idea." Tohru said.**

**"What?" Everyone said in unison.**

**"Let's play truth or dare!"**

**---------------------------------------**

**A/N- Muhahahaha, the next chaptar is gonna be so good that you won't b able to contain urself!**


	9. Axe

**Chaptar 9**

**Axe**

**Holla again!**

**"Can't you just say: "Konnichiwa"? I mean, it would make alot more sense." Kyo scoffed.**

**WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHY!**

**"...geez sorry. Chill out for a sec."**

**NOOOOOOOOO!**

**-----------------------------**

**"I don't wanna play that old game." Inuyasha stated.**

**"You havvvvvvvvvvve to!" Shippou shrieked.**

**"No." Inuyasha plainly said.**

**"KAAAAAAGOOOOOOMEEE! HE WONT PLAY WITH US!"**

**"Inuyasha..." Kagome had the look like she was about to say the S word. (not the dirty one, genius.)**

**"Fine." He pouted and sat in the circle. **

**From the right it was Kagome, Inuyasha, Tohru, Kyo, Shippou, and Yuki.**

**"Who wants to go first?" Kagome asked overly cheerful.**

**-crickets-**

**"Fine. I'll go first." Tohru sighed, trying to be on Kagome's side. "Uh... Okay. Kyo, truth or dare?" She sounded tired and bored.**

**"-sigh- truth." **

**"Scaredy cat." Shippou and Inuyasha coughed.**

**"AM NOT!" Hissed Kyo.**

**"Are too." Inuyasha whispered.**

**"UGH! FINE DARE!" **

**"Okay...," Tohru tapped her chin with a stick as she thought. "I dare you to bark like a dog." She smiled, knowing he would be furious.**

**"WHAT! I'M A BLOODY CAT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD IMITATE A STUPID MUTT!" He screamed.**

**Shippou fell over with laughter and Inuyasha growled under his breath from the insult.**

**"You have to, Kyo. It's the rules." Kagome said in a sing-songy voice.**

**Kyo paused in horror, knowing that this would be humiliating. "Woof! Woof woof!" He barked, sounding like a sick cat/dog mix.**

**Everyone fell over laughing in full histerics; exept Kyo, while his cheeks burned.**

**"HAHAHA!" Shippou held a tape recorder. "Woof! Woof woof!" It repeated.**

**"Why you little-" Kyo took off after the fox demon and Shippou's mood quickly changed to horror.**

**"COME BACK!" Tohru called. Of coarse they ignored her.**

**When Kyo came back he had the tape recorder in his hand and the fox demon's tail in the other.**

**"AHHA!" He held up the prize as if he had traveled the world for it.**

**"Umm... Kyo..." Tohru was about to put out that the tape was missing, but Shippou shook his head wildly almost crying.**

**"It's your turn." Kagome said to Kyo.**

**"Inuyasha, truth or dare?"**

**"Dare, of coarse."**

**"Inuyasha, meow like a cat." Kyo grinned evilly.**

**"BUT YOU ALREADY BARKED! THATS COPYING!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"So? You still have to."**

**"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Inuyasha snarled.**

**"Do it." Kagome growled.**

**"Fine... Meoooow. Meeeeeoooww." Inuyasha did his awful impression.**

**Everyone held their sides and laughed for 5 minutes straight and Inuyasha snapped twigs.**

**"My turn!" Inuyasha yelled. He wanted to do somthing really mean. "Yuki, truth or dare?" **

**"What? uhh.. truth." Yuki wasn't really paying attension and guessed.**

**"Do you love Tohru? You have to tell the truth." Inuyasha grinned.**

**"YOU CANT MAKE HIM DO THAT!" Kyo yelled outraged.**

**"Oh, but yes I can." Inuyasha snickered.**

**Yuki's face started turning red and he started having beads of sweat form on his forehead.**

**Tohru was even redder than him.**

**"Uhhh... BATHROOM!" Yuki yelled, getting up, running to the restroom (the forest).**

**"Um.. it's your turn Shippou." Tohru whispered.**

**"Okay. Kagome, truth or dare?" Shippou squeaked.**

**"Dare." She smiled in pride.**

**"I dare you to kiss me!" Shippou's sqeak was like a chalkboard scratch to Inuyasha.**

**"NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled for her.**

**"You have to Kagome." Shippou got out some Axe and started spraying it all over him.**

**"Ugh! That stuff is NASTY!" Kyo tried to fan the air.**

**Kagome nervously leaned towards him...**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A/N- HAHAHAHAHA! -falls over in histerics- CLIFFHANGER!**

**Will Kagome kiss Shippou? Does Yuki love Tohru? Will Kyo and Inuyasha have to keep making those strange animal noises? **

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE UPDATE!**


	10. Bye!

**Chaptar 10**

**"Bye!"**

**I need people to comment! Please comment! I mean give me sugestions or give me somthing! I write this for YOU... and also for my enjoyment, but thats not the point!**

**"Psh. Your annoying." Kyo... is back.**

**Ugh! can you be nice once! I just really need stress off my shoulders. I have 2 tests and a project due in 2 days. PLUS a bucket load of homework, litterally.**

**"Sorry for your inconvieniance. But I do not give out compliments. Thanks."**

**Strikes Kyo with lightning**

**"WTF! I thought you were kidding!"**

**See? You only did this to yourself.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**The gang had continued their game on foot. They had 5 more miles to go.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome leaned in and then... PLOP! Shippou fainted.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAA!" Inuyasha, Kyo, and Yuki tripled over in hysterics.**

**Kagome started blushing while Tohru laughed in her palm.**

**"That's not funny," Inuyasha said inbetween breaths. "you need to give him some credit since he has never kissed a girl!" They all started laughing again.**

**"SIT!" ...BoOm!**

**"It was just a joke chill out." Inuyasha said.**

**They kept walking and Yuki cried, "Ugh! My skirt is dirty!"**

**Everyone stares.**

**"Well, I can't walk in this nasty thing. Kagome, dear, can we stop at Abercombie?" Yuki asked, trying to brush off the dirt.**

**"Now I'm horrified." Kyo replied and walked farther away from him.**

**"I don't think there is a Abercrombie near..." Kagome said.**

**"Oh, Poo!" Yuki whined.**

**Inuyasha, Kyo, and Shippou (back from his faint) moved to the oppsite side of the road.**

**Then, a few yards up, there was a Hollister... who knew?**

**"YAY!" Yuki jumped up and down and started running for the Hollister.**

**"Yuki!" Tohru yelled after him, chasing the crossdresser.**

**"Wow, i didn't know he could run THAT well in a skirt." Inuyasha laughed a huskey laugh.**

**"Me neighter..." Kagome said with a tiny bit of jealousy in her voice.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In HoLlIsTeR**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Should I get the pink? the orange? or the green one?" Yuki asked holding up skirts.**

**"Uh, the boy's department is over there." Tohru pointed to the men's section.**

**Yuki thought for a minute. "Nah."**

**"Yuki, I thought you were... uh... striaght." There was hope in Tohru's eyes. She had fallen for Yuki and she couldn't really deal with Kyo right now.**

**He paused and put the skirts down. He went to the men's side and got some caki pa nts and an over sized red shirt. He paid for it and went to the bathroom to change.**

**"These clothes feel like they are a hundred pounds." Yuki complained. He was back to normal. "But, atleast I can still wear the G string." He said walking out of the store.**

**"Yuki..." Tohru looked at him.**

**"Well, they werent selling underwear!" He said, making up a horrible excuse.**

**"Wow. Look at you!" Kagome said, noticing his clothes.**

**The gang caught up to the store and was waiting outside.**

**"Thanks." Yuki said.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**They continued walking and talking. They were having a great time. Kyo and Inuyasha were friends and Kagome, Tohru, Yuki, and Shippou were friends. It worked out perfectly.**

**Then, They got to a sign. "Welcome to Tokyo".**

**Everyone was sad and then they finally got to Kagome's house. They all hugged each other good bye.**

**"Aww, man! I'm gonna miss ya!" Kyo hugged Inuyasha. **

**Tohru hugged Kagome, while they cried histerically.**

**Yuki and Shippou shook hands. "Finally. Someone normal." Yuki said.**

**Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou went to the front steps of the house. "Bye!" They opened the door and returned home.**

**"How was your trip to the fuedal era?" Her mother asked, not knowing of their travels.**

**"Wait, so we have to walk all the way back!" Kyo screeched outside the door.**

**"You don't want to know." They all harmonized. They were home.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N- cries it's over! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! sniff Atleast, I will make a new fanfic. Yes, it will be another Fruits Basket meets Inuyasha... but I will add a new fave show of mine... Full Metal Alchemist :) So tune in for my new story later in the month! Bye!**


End file.
